Luke's Secret
by Daphnetjuh
Summary: One Shot LukeLorelai.. Takes place after 6.10 NO spoilers.. Lorelai discovers something


**A/n**

**Okay this is my first One Shot fanfic.. I hope that you all like it.. it's different then my normal fic, which I hope to update soon soo keep reading that one too.. **

**Some of my friends already read it and they loved it.. **

**Thanks to my dear beloved beta reader Claudia.. Thanks hon! **

**It takes place somewhere after ****6.10 - He's Slippin' 'Em Bread... Dig?**

**Well now READ! Enjoy**

**Luke's secret.**

It was Luke's break and he and Lorelai were having lunch upstairs in his old apartment. As Lorelai went upstairs, Luke was still in the diner's kitchen preparing their lunch.

Lorelai walked around in the apartment looking at all the stuff Luke left behind because there wasn't enough space in their house. _Our house.. It's our house now.. It's not mine anymore.. Or mine and Rory's.. But our.. Me and Luke. And Rory of course.. I'm soo glad that she's back.. I really missed her.. She's back.. I'm getting married, with Luke, my Luke.. My fiancée Luke.._ She walked back to the kitchen to sit at the table, when her eyes felt on something at the coffee table. It looked like some sort of a document. She picked it up and read.

Finding my father:  
A daughters DNA homecoming

By April Nardini

Why does Luke has this thing? Who's April Nardini? Lorelai was looking through it when her eye caught Luke's name. She began reading it.. And here eyes grew wider and wider and her mouth felt open. _What the hell is this.. Luke is a father? Luke a father. How? When? Okay how is obvious.. But when? And more important with whom? Rachel? Wait what was the kids name again? Nardini.. What was Rachel's last name again? It wasn't Nardini I'm sure.. Maybe it's Nicole's child.. No that's impossible too.. Because then she would be to young to make this.. Then it has to be someone else.. Omg my head is going to explode I have to sit down.._ Lorelai sank down at the couch. Looking at that thing.. Reading it..

But then she heard something. It was Luke he came in with their lunch..

"Hey." Luke said. He walked to the table and put the plates down. Then looked at Lorelai. "Are you coming?"

"Huh, what?" Lorelai asked confused. She wasn't paying attention at all she was still shocked.

"I asked if you where coming." Luke said. But then his eye felt on the document Lorelai was holding.

"Yeah I'm coming." Lorelai answered. And then she saw what Luke saw. And she asked: "What is this Luke? Is it true?"

Omg she discovered it and I haven't told it to her.. And we said no secrets..  
"Those are results of a DNA test. And well yeah they are true." Luke said.

"But how? When? Whom? Where?" Lorelai asked. "Okay forget the how because that one is easy. But explain it."

"Well erm I figured it out a few weeks ago. Actually on the day that Rory came back. And well her name is April she 12 years old." Luke told Lorelai.

"But with whom Luke?" Lorelai asked. "It's not Rachel's because their names aren't the same. And well it can't be Nicole's kid because she's already 12. And if it was Nicole's she would be a half year now.. or maybe a little bit older."

"Her mother is Anna. She lived here 12 years ago. After that she left. I don't know why we did it. Or what happened but well, she got a child and it's mine." Luke said.

"Wow, Luke. But why haven't you told me immediately?" Lorelai asked.

"You where so happy that Rory was back. And I was still shocked and confused. And I didn't want to disappoint you." Luke said.

"Aw but Luke why would you disappoint me?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know." Luke said. "Maybe because it's so not me. If I knew it I would be there for her. I don't want to be that guy that got a girl pregnant and then never talked to her anymore. She just left and never called me again."

"But Luke you didn't know it. So it's not your fault. It's Anna's fault" Lorelai said. "She never told you."

"I suppose you're right." Luke said. "I'm sorry I haven't told you earlier."

"It's okay Luke really." Lorelai said. And she walked to him. "You can be there for her now"

And then she hugged him. And she whispered in his ear. "I love you."

Luke was shocked when he heard that. _She never said that before to me.. I know she did but she never said it out loud. _Luke looked up at Lorelai with a smile on his face. "I love you too." He said.  
And then he kissed her

The end

**A/n**

**And did you all like it? It was my first one shot fanfic..**

**Please push that shiny purplish button in the left corner.. Yes there that's it.. Please be kind and push it**

**THANK YOU! **


End file.
